Belonging
by MTNGG
Summary: AU, begins where the movie leaves off except Uncas doesn't die. The young couple are trapped in a land of war, he is a warrior and she is a daughter of an English colonel. Their journey will not be easy, but there is hope, for they are merely boy and girl - teenagers who are able to learn quickly and love deeply.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in what seemed like forever, Alice exhaled. She had held her breath during the storm of violence and now, as she finally breathed out, she felt her fear, along with the oxygen, escape from her body. What had just occurred on this rocky cliff was more horrifying than anything she had ever witnessed or even imagined before. She still could not fully comprehend the battle, Magua's hatred, or great divide between the reds and the whites; But she knew that the worst was over.

Nathaniel and Chigachgook had arrived just in time to stop Magua from slitting Uncas' throat. After their leader was defeated, the rest of the Huron army fought back, but with more confusion than determination. Eventually they retreated back down the cliff, leaving behind Alice's saviors and their fallen Huron leader. For the last month, violence and chaos had enveloped her, had suffocated her, but now it seemed that she had finally escaped its clutches. There would be no more running away, no more hurried journeys through dangerous forests, no more savages and soldiers hunting for her and her sister. Magua was dead. And now, She could finally free her mind of the constant paranoia of being followed and being preyed on.

Alice! Alice! Are you hurt?! Cora cried out as she stumbled from path below.

No... Alice whispered. The tremble in her voice was miniscule compared to the rapid thumping of her heart.

Alice tried to concentrate on the figure laying infront of her. He was hurt. Badly. Blood had dyed Uncas' shirt black, creating a pattern that weaved from his side, where Magua had struck him, to his shoulder. His mouth was slightly open, and though his eyes told Alice he was still alive, they projected immense agony and pain.

"Quick!" Nathaniel directed as he worked with Cora in cutting off long strips of cloth from her dress. Chigachgook had gone back down the path to retrieve water.

Do something you useless girl

In a panicked realization, Alice began to look around, trying to find something, anything, she could do to help. Her eyes flashed when they landed on Uncas' chest. The satchel that was intended to wrap over his shoulder had become tangled with his hair and his shirt. Without a second thought, Alice dove to free Uncas from the satchel's chokehold. The moment she loosened the straps of the bag from its grip on Uncas' left arm and neck, he started taking large and rapid gulps of air. Seeing evidence that she had actually made a difference, Alice felt a little spark of pride and confidence. Chigachgook reappeared with three flasks full of water. Together through an unspoken understanding, they washed and dressed Uncas' wounds.

Trying her hardest to steady her trembling hands, Alice gently peeled back Uncas' shirt. It was sticky with the mixture of blood from multiple people, the feel and smell of it forced an unpleasant lump rise from the back of her throat. As she removed the cloth completely, Alice gasped. On his left shoulder was a gash the length of a palm, most likely from the strike of the Huron's tomahawk. It oozed blood so dark and so black that even Alice knew without any proper education on the matter that it could be fatal if not treated right away.

It dawned on her that perhaps the worst was not over. That even after Magua was defeated, Alice would have to continue to bear the pain, the loss, and the guilt that comes from being stuck on this land in the midst of this war. Having a man come running to rescue her from danger would have made her heart race and her cheeks blush when she was back in England, but now in the harsher reality of this wilderness, she could only feel regret and hopelessness. Somehow it was not worth it. She had gotten to know this quiet warrior, his brother and father as they protected herself and Cora on their journey through the wilderness. Though unique and different as ever from men in London, her protectors were every bit as gentle and gallant, perhaps even more. They were peaceful creatures, their spirits happy and free. But now, the father tends to his son's wounds - because of her.

As Uncas' face continued to tense at the pain, Alice held back the instinct to hold his hand. She willed herself to ignore the needs of her own body and instead to concentrate on Uncas. Alice and Cora were orphans now, with no home and no destination. Their only assets being the trouble and bloodshed that seemed to follow them everywhere they went. And as she watched Chigachgook and Nathaniel lift and shoulder their bleeding brother, she could not help but think about how unfortunate they were to have crossed paths with two penniless and fatherless English girls.

The group slowly made their way down the cliff. Cora and Alice held hands as they followed Nathaniel and Chigachgook, who shared the streneous task of holding a full grown Mohegan warrior up and guiding him down the rocky surface. They walked in silence; the sky was beginning to darken and in a few more hours they would have to make camp. The men had decided their best option was to go to the Delaware camp. It was only one day's travel south of the river and the camp would have plenty of food and supplies. Their main priority was to get Uncas proper treatment for his injuries. However, the fate of the sisters and where they would go after was left unspoken.

Alice listened to the sounds of the growing darkness. They had stumbled upon a stream and efficiently made camp beside it. Uncas' wounds had stopped bleeding and the landscape had changed from a dangerous wilderness to a welcoming haven, abundant with trees and shade and berries that they snacked with on their way. Now, Stomach full with the fish that Chigachgook caught and which she and her sister helped roast, Alice found herself resting warmly by the fire, dreamily waiting for night to settle in. The fighting and danger that had endlessly terrified her for the past month was not successful in taking her life, but it did rob her of an oppurtunity to appreciate the beauty of the land she had been running through, and now as she watched the sky dance through multiple shades of blue, magenta and pink, she felt braver, as if she had conquered this hardship and this beautiful view was her reward. Cora was already asleep next to her, Nathaniel and his father were also laying down allowing a short and light sleep. Peace in her surroundings and peace within the people around her that she loved suddenly made her inexplicably happy.

She couldnt help herself but smile, and felt foolish for smiling at something so intangible...so...weird Alice thought. But the word made her smile even more and she wondered if she was going crazy. Before she could stop it, a giggle escaped from her. Alice scrambled to cover her mouth with her hands, and glanced cautiously around to see if she had awoke anyone. Everyone seemed undisturbed, then Alice's gaze found Uncas, who was sleeping, lying across from her, seperated by the fire. He laid on the ground, his brothers pack cushioned under his head, his black hair sprawled across over it. Was he smiling? Alice's brows knotted in confusion. It was quite dark now, she couldnt not see for sure, his eyes were closed and he looked as peaceful as any sleeping man, but there was a slight difference in the line of his mouth. His lips were always set in a stoic line, but now they quirked up gently at the ends, it was so subtle that Alice had to squint to get a better look, and even then she was doubting herself.

I must be going mad and seeing things...

She glanced back down at her lap, her face growing red. She had studied his face a little too intensely, the firelight had emphasized his high cheekbones, his full yet strong lips and his thick black lashes that sweeped gracefully over his lids, his smooth bronze skin seem to glow in soft light... Her heart began to beat faster. It always did when she saw him. And just one day earlier as she stood on the promontory and saw him running up the rocky terrain, she thought her heart was going to explode...

Suddenly nervous, and unable to comprehend the foreign feeling of anxiety and unease beginning to grow within her, Alice flopped back down on her sleeping quarter and tucked her blanket under her chin. Her last thought a remnant of the handsome face illuminated by the firelight.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning songs of the forest birds roused Cora from her sleep. She squinted her eyes at the sky. The sun shining directly over her told her it was already mid day. Nathaniel came into view as he walked across their campsite carrying a flask filled with freshwater from the stream. Still a little drowsy from sleep, Cora opened her mouth for a big, satisfying yawn, momentarily forgetting about how unladylike her action was. Nathaniel crouched down next to her and smirked. Their eyes met.

"I see the wilderness is slowly beginning to assimilate you."

Cora pretended to look angry, giving him a dramatic eye roll. She was used to others associating her with the words like "wild", it was usually her curly black hair that gave people the impression of something free and untamed, but she thought it was interesting that Nathaniel spoke of the "wildness" possessing her rather than her possessing it.

"I refuse to share the same fate as you!" Cora retorted.

"Dont worry my lady, I will go great lengths to make sure you do."

Cora smiled as Nathaniel gently took a wisp of her hair and tucked it behind her ears. Their lips met for a brief moment. Their jest was over - neither of them were skilled at hiding their affection for each other.

"You survived" Nathaniel whispered.

Cora smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck in a loving embrace.

"We survived." She corrected.

Alice winced at the sore that had began to settle in her neck, but even with her physical discomfort she could not bring herself to sit up and face the moment of intimacy between Nathaniel and Cora. She had woke up at the same time as Cora, yet when she turned to get up, Nathaniel had come to talk to her sister. He had come so quietly that Alice was not only startled, but also forced between getting up completely (in which she will disrupt their tender moment and embarrass herself) or awkwardly lie on her side while squeezing her eyes shut. In a spur of surprise and shyness, she chose to do the latter. Not that she was against public displays of affection, but ever since Alice could remember, she was the closest and dearest to Cora, not Nathaniel. Seeing them together made Alice a little jealous, but mostly it felt like she was an intrusion. It was hard accept her sister's new relationship, it made her feel abandoned and childish. Yet Alice knew deep down that Cora would never leave her and constantly chided herself for having such selfish thoughts.

Nathaniel parted with Cora and strode to the other side of camp to tend to Uncas. After knowing the coast was clear, Alice sat up and feigned a yawn. Chigachgook knelt down beside her and offered her berries bundled with a piece of cloth. Alice took it gratefully and smiled shyly at the elder. As always his face was expressionless but he nodded at her and then left to see his son. Alice's eyes followed Chigachgook towards the spot where Uncas was sitting. She too was curious about his condition, but did not know how to approach him. Watching them from afar, it fascinated Alice to see the subtle characterisitics that indubitably revealed Uncas and Chigachgook as father and son. Uncas did not smile at his fafher, yet their hushed conversations and body language displayed a familiarity that only a father and son that deeply respected, trusted and loved each other could harbor.

Two hours later, Uncas wounds' were washed and rebandaged, Cora and Nathaniel helped break camp and the party continued South towards the river in pursuit of the Delaware camp. The forest was painted with what Alice could only guess to be about 200 different shades of green, maybe more, and the earth was soft, which made it easier on her aching feet. Cora seemed to be in a pleasant mood, occassionally humming a soft tune while she traveled. Nathaniel held her hand as they approached a steep downhill, made even more dangerous by the lack of sturdy tree roots - leaving them with flaky soil that moved with even the slightest pressure and caused Alice to slip often. She did not feel left behind when Chigachgook was shouldering Uncas and Nathaniel was holding Cora, for Nathaniel went right back to help her after Cora had reached a safe spot. But she was slightly frustrated with herself for always being the slowest, no matter how hard she tried it seemed like her legs could never catch up with the Indians or even her sisters. She knew that Nathaniel's help was commonplace and that he did not mind making extra trips to guide her, but she also desperately wanted to prove to them that she could be independent and just as competent as her sister. A small voice within Alice swore at the harsh surroundings that slowed her down, but she hushed them with a louder determination to keep trying and pushing.

As the day turned to dusk, they settled on a little patch of flat land carpeted with tall grass and dandelions hidden in the middle of the woods. The sun set once again over their heads, Cora and Alice looked up and gasped in wonder. Chigachgook observed them, his face breaking into slightest of smiles and murmered in Mohegan to no one in particular "There will be many more."

Nathaniel was scouting around the area, and Uncas was resting, his eyes closed though the fact that he was actually sleeping was questionable. They were merely one more hour away from Uncas and Chigachgook's relatives' camp, and Nathaniel had made it clear that their current settlement in this miniture prarie was temporary. They would cross the final mile after a moments rest and reach the camp tonight. Alice knew she would not be harmed at the Native American settlement, but nonetheless it was a place completely and absolutely alien to her. She also sensed similar unease in her sister. Cora hated the feeling of not being in control, and since there was no definite plan that outlined what their future at the camp entailed, Alice knew Cora was not as calm and collected as she appeared to be.

As if hearing each others worries, the sisters looked at each other. Cora scanned their perimeters and after hesitating for half a beat, leaned over to Alice.

"We need to start thinking about what will -" Cora paused to think "happen..to us"

Alice nodded, a little too afraid to hope.

"Alice...I've been thinking for a while now"

Alice looked up, sensing the rapid turn that the conversation was about to take.

"I know I cannot control you, but to be utterly truthful and perhaps childishly selfish, I dont want to seperate from you"

"What? Why are we seperating?"

Cora looked puzzled, for a while she studied Alice's face but could find nothing but the same confusion she expressed in her question.

"Well, I thought perhaps you and Uncas..."

"Shhhhh!" Out of reflex Alice hissed more harshly than she intended.

"We are not anything but friends, how could you assume such things?"

"Alice, he went to get you ALONE...without a word... he risked his life..does that not speak something?"

"Nathaniel and his father also risked their lives to protect us." Alice knew it was a pitiful and weak argument but she could think of nothing else.

Cora studied Alice, her expression intense, but then her face softened.

"You are right, and we are forever in their debt for their kindness. I am just glad that we will stay together"

Alice returned her sister's smile, but failing to hold it she looked back down to the ground. She was happy that they were alive, that they were together, that they would always have each other to rely on, that her sister would consider her as a comrade rather than a baby sister. But it was hard for her to hold that smile, because not only had their conversation opened up the box of questions that she herself had locked away in her heart, but it also contributed and achieved nothing it was set out to. They did not have a plan and they still didnt know what will happen to them when they reached camp. A sudden chill ran through Alice, she saw that the sun had disappeared behind distant forest and wondered if they will EVER know or have any control of what will happen to Cora and herself in the future.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

_Okay so if you guys havent figured it out yet, this is my first attempt at fanfic so its a little bit sloppy. Im also trying desperately to find time to write. But thank you so much for your awesome reviews! They are great motivation for me to continue writing and updating. I have so many ideas for Alice and Uncas right now but still need to brainstorm a bit more on how to connect them into one whole plot... I also want to say that I hold so much respect and adoration for fellow writers of LOTM fanfics on this site. (SoloWraith OBV MY BIGGEST INSPIRATION) Im truly impressed by all the LOTM Fanfics.. they are exciting and original and I hope my story can have the same influence as many of them have had on me! Stay tuned..._

_Mimi :)_


	3. Chapter 3

The party continued to traverse through the woods, which seemed to deepen with every step. This was an assuring sign, rather than dangerous, because it meant they are nearing the Delaware camp. It was a silent trek. Even though both of them knew there was much that needed to be said, neither Cora nor Alice wished to start a conversation. Even Nathaniel was quiet. Yet the lack of communication was not awkward, in fact it was the direct result of the trust that had ripened with the endless journeys that they had made together, traveling through terrains much like the one they were passing right now. The silence was even pleasant, it held its own symphony of cricket chirps, gentle bird calls, and the soft shuffling of leaves and grass. It was relaxing and they took their time with the walking. It felt refreshing to not be chased by an army this time.

Just when the muteness was about to be broken by their gasps for air - which were increasing in both size and frequency due to the prolonged exercise - a small pit of fire was spotted. Its soft flame and curling spirals of smoke welcomed them, as if to say "Congradulations on arriving at the Delaware camp, you will be safe and warm here." Nathaniel, Uncas and Chigachcook believed in this promise wholeheartedly, this was their family and the camp was like a second home. But Cora felt Alice's body tense up as more firepits and wigwams came into view. For two English girls whose father was in charge of advancing into the Americans' lands, they did not expect the camp to be warm and welcoming. They squeezed each other's hands and took cautious steps forward.

Alice did not know where to look. The place was so different, too differnt, than any civilization she had encountered in both Europe and America. Houses built with mud, wood and grass; and women walking around baring their knees and legs in the prescence of other men. It was a complex mix of both the savage and the civilized. A memory that was long lost suddenly sprang into Alice's mind. It was the first time she had stepped into her fathers study. She was only four years old, but she was already treated like a dying patient due to an almost fatal experience with pnemonia a few years ago. Her father had kept her in the nursery and would only allow a handful of people to visit her everyweek. But Alice's recovery proved successful and she was able to return back to the world in which she had missed almost 2 years of. She had a hungering for exploration and one afternoon, stumbled up an open door which revealed to be her father's study. The maps and scrolls that were laid out on the table and the different models of wooden and metal guns displayed on the bookshelves had scared her. She did not know why she felt uneasy, but suddenly after she stepped into the room she felt very small. A very childish and cowardly small. It was the realization that her father was not like her father at all. He could be someone completely different, and so could everyone else. It was the same fear that she was feeling right now. The world was too big, too many things she did not understand, she did not want to understand, and it scared her because she knew that it was inevitable that she must join it one day. She was a tiny droplet of rain who knew that she would be lost once she falls into the sea.

A man who looked to be Chigachgook's age came and greeted the group. He murmered in his native language to Nathaniel while pointing to various directions of the camp. Chigachgook nodded thoughtfully and their gazes turned towards the women. Nathaniel approached Cora and Alice, looked up at the sky as if to sort out the words in his head and sighed. He summoned up some energy and smiled politely.

"Id hate to leave you guys right now, but I have to take Uncas to the lake and then help the brothers here with some errands. My father's cousin Tschemesi will show you to the wigwam that you will stay in. I will try to come by to say good night but its already very late, you will probably be asleep by then."

Nathaniel was looking at Cora when he said these words. Alice's gaze wondered uncomfortably, thinking when, if ever, she will finally feel in place with the couple, when she saw Chigachgook and Uncas were both staring at her. She tried to read their expressions but knew she was unsuccessful. With a caress for Cora and a friendly pat on the shoulder for Alice, Nathaniel turned to walk back to Chigachgook and his brother. Tschemsi gestured for the girls to follow him. Alice snatched one last glance at the father and son, they were still looking at her. Feeling thankful yet increasingly awkward with their observation, she gave passed a warm smile to them and followed Cora and their guide.

"The lake is not far, let us leave." Chigachgook put a hand on Uncas' shoulder.

Uncas turned with his father and took a step, gaze on the ground infront of him. Then he furrowed his brows, paused, and looked back at the figures of the ladies walking away. Sometime during their journey, their tight corsets were abandoned, along with their tense postures. They walked naturally now, hair loose and holding hands, much like the Delaware girls. He wondered how they were feeling, if they were more tired or scared. Alice was most likely experiencing the worst of both, but it did not show in her stride nor did Uncas hear a single peep of complaint on their way to the camp. During their first journey to her father's fort, Alice had voiced her fears to Cora and Duncan, but she was unusually quiet on their way here.

Quiet yet strong.

He saw it all. Her silent determination, her steps - one after another, creating steady rhythm sort of like a heart beat, and her skirt - which obviously hindered her travel but even so, Alice never voiced a single groan. Even when they approached the steep terrain and Nathaniel took Cora's hand and he was already helped by his father, he saw Alice waiting at the top. Droplets of sweat had condensed on her neck and forehead, and he could see the small trembling in her arms; yet she was standing there, patient and without even a single sigh of yellow hair glowed and the perspiration on her skin had illuminated her face in the forest light, at the moment Uncas thought about opening his arms so she could conquer the terrain and run into them. Or him crossing over to bridge the distance himself to take her hand. But he was in no condition to help anyone with such a big wound. The moment Uncas initiated his desire to move towards the hill, he felt his father's grip on his shoulder tighten. So all he could do was watch her and mentally urge her on while she stood there alone, the last one to be helped down. He discovered that he both hated and loved that moment.

While walking, Alice suddenly lost her footing, her hands danced into a tiny flapping motion while her body hovered and struggled to stay upright. When she regained balance she left out a sigh, then tucked her hair behind her ears , straightened up her back and continued walking. Uncas chuckled to himself as he watched the two girls disappeared out of sight. Then he himself imitated Alice by straightening his back and casually swept a hand through his hair. He avoided his father's gaze and turned to walk to his own wigwam.

Tschemesi stopped in front of a wigwam that appeared smaller than the ones surrounding it. He ushered the girls towards the entrance and smiled apolagetically.

"Not much more wigwams."

"Thank you sir, it is actually quite nice." Cora smiled charmingly.

"Need objects, Seche is there. Neighbour." Tschemesi opened up the flap.

"Fur, food inside."

Alice looked in, the wigwam was more spacious than it appeared to be. The roof was a little low, perhaps two more inches taller and they would have to duck their heads. But there was a small fire pit in the middle, which held three glowing logs, emitting just enough light and heat for the small space to be warm and comfortable. Alice could think of nothing more at the moment that she wanted other than burying herself in the furs and blankets and sleep. A deep, dreamless and rejuvenating sleep.

Cora took the first step into the wigwam, Alice followed. They sat down around the fire and ate the bread and baked fish that was heated by the small fire. Both sisters were exhausted but relieved to have regained some privacy. Cora began to organize their sleeping space by arranging the furs. Carefully, she layed the furs out to form two rectangular makeshift mattresses, but then paused and looked at Alice.

"Saying this, I barely feel like a big sister but...can I sleep with you tonight?"

Alice laughed, " Oh Cora of course I would have ask the same thing if you hadnt beat me to it!"

Cora smiled and rearranged the two seperate matresses into one large one, then sighed, "This will do I guess."

Alice laid down to test the furs, it made the hard ground bearable if not comfortable, "This will do." she echoed.

The sisters sought warmth within the furs and with each other. It was like they were children once again, curled up in the middle of their bed, brown hair mixing with blond. Except this time their beds werent queen sized and cushioned with feather mattresses and silk blankets.

How much things have changed... Alice thought

"I wonder what Sarah and Morrow are doing right now back home." she wondered out loud.

"Sipping tea and gossiping, I am so sure I can bet on it."

Alice giggled, and closed her eyes. "Shame that they dont know what we have gone through, it would make the most ridiculous and exciting stories"

The night had settled completely, its darkness covering the land like a thick quilt. Even the sounds of life in the forest seemed to be muted by this impermeable black cover. Cora relaxed her body and let herself absorbe the midnight. She could not even make out the contours of the wigwam walls. It was too dark. Even Alice's slumber did not omit any sounds of breathing. The only thing she could hear were her own thoughts, which also began to be tainted by the darkness around her.

Exciting indeed, the voice echoed in her head, if only we live to tell the tale...


	4. Chapter 4

Cora sat up the instant she heard it. The noise was loud, piercing and very very close. Alice woke up with a panic. She opened her eyes and scanned the wigwam, the drowsiness from sleep quickly draining out of her.

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG!

It sounded like a metal pot being smashed with a stick, coming from the outside of their wigwam's door. Was it safe to open it? Curiousity and fear surged through her body. The possibility of the tribe being raided warned in her mind and when she looked at Cora, Alice knew her sister was thinking the same thing. For a moment they just sat still, stunned, as the sound continued outside. But then they heard a male voice call out.

"Cola! Cola Cola! Eh-lise!"

Alice turned her gaze to her sister, eyes questioning. Cora returned her eye contact with a doubtful expression on her face. Slowly, the older sister inched towards the entrance, and carefully lifted the flap up. Then clonking of pots stopped. A face was lowered into view. It wasnt Nathaniel nor Uncas, but an Indian nonetheless. He had black hair down to his shoulders, A quarter side of his scalp was shaved off. He crouched at the entrance to get a better view inside and Alice noticed that he wore mocassins up to his knees and a breechcloth with a hide like material top that was embedded with feathers and turqoise rocks, it was in a shape that reminded her of a vest in English fashion. But ofcourse, English gentlemen wore shirts under their vests, unlike this man. His eyes were dark and his brows possessed a very dramatic arch which made him look fierce but also conniving at the same time. Alice guessed him to be about the same age as Uncas, except with a leaner build and darker skin.

"See-chee!" The man pressed his fist towards his chest, indicating his name. He was the neighbour that Tschemesi mentioned last night, Cora felt a wave of relief wash over her. Her heart was not as fast to recover, still beating rapidly from the shock.

The man hesitated as he studied the girls with an unreadable and intense expression. Alice was just beginning to suspect that he was frozen from such intense - and impolite, she thought - observation, but suddenly he tilted his head back and howled with laughter. It was a loud and piercing laugh, much like the sounds he made with the pots. Alice suddenly pictured him as a hyena, the malicious and hysterical creature that she once read about in a book.

When he finally stopped he returned his gaze on the girls, only this time their faces had transformed from white with shock to red and ith embarrassment and confusion. What was so funny? They hadnt really said or did anything to provoke humor. Alice's brows furrowed. Suddenly Seche held out the pot, inside it were three boiled corns.

" Eat, neh-boor, gooooood..." He said in a heavy accent.

Cora eyed the food questioningly, but Alice was too hungry to consider any consequences and began to reach out for the food. Just as she was about to grab a steamy delicious looking corn, Seche took the pot away from her reach. Alice looked up, puzzled. Seche looked back with a serious expression, which made Alice even more confused. Slowly, he returned the pot to the length that he had held out previously. With more caution, Alice extended her hand once again to obtain her breakfast. Yet just as she was about to grab it, the pot was taken away once again. Irritation, confusion and embarrassment began to rise up within her as she thrusted her eyeballs up and glared at her neighbour, demanding an explanation.

He returned her glare and nodded towards the pot again. Alice shook her head this time.

Seche tilted his head back and howled with laughter. Alice glanced toward Cora, eyes pleading for wisdom to understand this strange man. Cora straightened up her back and cleared her throat.

" Excuse me sir, where is Uncas? Nathaniel?"

Seche thought for a moment and then his eyes widened, he moved his hands towards his neck and with his fingers straightened he made a slicing gesture across his throat. Cora gasped in horror. Alice's eyes grew big, she felt her jaw drop but could not find the power to close it. She imagined Cora kneeling and weeping next to Nathaniel, shot down by the raiders. She pictured Uncas, lying dead on the ground, not far from his bed, barely healed yet only to be struck down permenantly By another enemy. Would she weep? What would her life be like now? How will Cora -

"Village idiot!" Seche covered his head as Nathaniel crouched down and hit it playfully. He turned to look inside the Wigwam,

"Did you ladies have a good sleep?"

No reply.

"Wow im guessing you didnt, you guys look like you just saw a ghost."

"Are you a ghost?" Alice asked outloud before she realized it.

"What?" Nathaniel looked genuinely puzzled. He turned a suspicious eye at Seche and muttered to him in their native language. Seche replied, unable to hide his smirk. Nathaniel's eyes grew wide for a minute and looked back at the girls, changing his expression to an apologetic one.

It was Seche's turn to ask questions.

_"What did the small one say to you?"_

_"She asked me if I was a ghost...why would you make up such a stupid lie to them?"_

Seche's reply was yet another round of howling laughter.

Nathaniel sighed, " Come out Miss Munros, let us get you some breakfast."

Alice and Cora sat stunned. Who was this maniac of a man? Alice wanted to know why he could find so many things about her and Cora to laugh at. It was not only rude but embarrassing and the most frustratingly confusing.

As always, Cora took the lead. She accepted Nathaniel's hand and slid through the entrance and out the wigwam. Seche stopped laughing, and he looked at Alice. Then as if he was a gentleman all along, instead of a mean spirited hyena, he held out a hand for Alice as well. She did not want to take it, because she knew it was a trap. She was almost sure that he will pull it away once she extends her own hands to accept it. So she just puts both hands firmly on the ground and hauls herself up, and walks out of the wigwam with as much grace as she can pull off. Surely Seche wont find anything funny about that.

* * *

_**Authors note:**_

_**Okay as much as I love Uncas and Alice, I don't want the story to be solely focused on them. New characters will be added and I cant promise that everyone will get along... However the upcoming chapters will be much more exciting! Thanks again for the awesome reviews!**_

_**Mimi**_


	5. Chapter 5

Alice stepped out of the wigwam, another morning has come, and she was anxious to start her day right. The last week and a half of staying in the Delaware camp proved to be extremely boring. It was hard to obtain the motivation she needed to explore and immerse herself in her new home, so she remained inside everyday except for necessary occasions such as going to the washroom and gathering near the communal fire pit to eat. Plus it was her time of month, and Alice preferred to stay inside to save herself from embarrassment. Cora had already developed a daily routine, constantly attending to errands outside their hut, adjusting quickly to her new life and new home. It was expected of her sister to be so adaptable. Her quick wits and straight forward personality have won her the affection of the tribe. This made Nathaniel immensely proud, Alice could see it in the glimmer of his eyes when he looked at her, when he pretended to fight with her only because he saw and loved her as his equal, and it made Alice a little envious and more lonely than ever. She cupped her hand to her forehead, shadowing her eyes from the morning sun. Carefully, she surveyed her surroundings, the strangeness and alienness of it all still stung.

What will become of her new home? Does she have one anymore? Where does she belong?

Alice sucked in a deep breath in an attempt to calm the stuffiness that seemed to boil and storm inside her lungs. There were children running around, whose, she did not know, but when one of them - a small little girl with wild black hair - tripped, Alice could not help but gasp out for her. She rushed to the child, who was sitting on the ground on the verge of tears, and gently pushed her hair away from her face.

"Are you hurt?"

The girl's eyes grew wide with fear. Alice decided to take another approach. She was crouching near the Indian girl, so with a slight squeeze of her eyes, she braced herself and tipped sideways to fall onto the ground.

"Ow!" Alice yelled, perhaps a little to loud, she hoped her dramatic effect did not make her performance more unbelievable than it already was. She made another silent prayer that this adorable 3 year old would not be able to see through it.

"Ow!" Alice said softly this time, rubbing on the fake injury on her elbow. The little Delaware girl's eyes grew even wider, but her expression was from surprise rather than fear. Slowly, the child lifted up her own two hands to show Alice her scrapes from the recent fall. Alice noticed they were just skin deep, not bleeding but most likely a little sensitive and painful. She continued to act, pleased that her performance seemed to be working on the little girl.

"You too?!" Alice gasped.

The child appeared to understand her English and nodded, her eyes were no longer watery. Alice furrowed her brows,

" I hate scrapes! I bet you hate them too. Do you?"

The child did not understand.

Alice scratched her head, pausing to find another method, perhaps she overestimated the little Delaware girl's ability to comprehend english. She took the girl's hand cautiously, not wanting to scare her again, and compared the child's injury to her own by holding both their limbs out and observing them together. The little girl also began to study their arms.

" Do you want to take me to get them wrapped?" Alice nudged gently with her head, encouraging the girl to get up from the ground. After getting both of them up, Alice found herself walking hand in hand with her new little friend to find Cora.

They traveled across the camp, finally spotting Cora coming out of one of the wigwams at the corner of the settlement.

"Alice! How nice to see you outside!"

"Yes... I was um.." Alice's gaze began to wonder, she felt a blush of embarrassment creeping up from her sister's comment. She suddenly felt small again, but she had promised herself and refused to be weak.

"C-could you please help this little one here get her arm patched up? She scraped it open while playing with her friends."

"Sure, let me take a look. Hello there little one!" Cora knelt down and examined the little girl's hand. Then she looked up with a small smile, "She will be fine."

Alice's brows furrowed in confusion, "but her skin is scraped! it must hurt, cant we just give her a small bandage?"

Cora sighed, looking a little annoyed to Alice, making her insides began feel heavy again. "She is not bleeding, its just a little skin, I will help her wash the wound but there is just not enough materials here to bandage a little scrape. This is an Indian settlement, we dont have cotton rolls or gauzes." Alice did not want to feel what she felt. She did not want to feel rejected, but she did. The fact that Cora used the term "we" as if she was already a part in the community and Alice was not. Alice did not want to feel stupid, but she did. She couldnt control these emotions that seem to constantly drown her and lure her into the dark depths of self pity. She thought she could be strong, she WANTED to be strong, like Cora, useful like Cora and brave like Cora, but that was a naive wish that she was too immature to achieve, just like how she was utterly and completely ignorant to the fact that not everyone was as fortunate as she was to have soft cotton bandages tailored to each of her insignificant injuries. Alice could not think of anything to do but look down.

"Oh." She muttered, feeling foolish and ashamed.

"Its okay, Im glad you brought her here, the wound should still be attended to and washed, even though it is small. I was speechless when I first saw how reckless children are around here, the parents are carefree, a little to carefree in my opinion" Cora's eyebrows knotted in concern.

Alice continued to stare at the ground while Cora took a wet piece of cloth and cleared the dirt away from the little girl's arm. The girl smiled and looked up at Alice, then reached to hug Alice's legs by wrapping her short arms around her. The gratefulness and joy in the child's big glassy eyes made the heaviness in Alice's chest a little lighter. Alice smiled, feeling her eyes began to water as she took comfort in this little yet faithful friend. She bent down to hug the child closer, burrowing her cheek into her black hair. Alice closed her eyes and tried to absorb this rare feeling of warmth. She felt a gentle pat on her head, which only touched her heart more, so she hugged the little girl tighter and let a happy giggle slip through her lips. But the feeling that something was amiss suddenly dawned on her, she looked up and quickly realized that it wasnt the little Delaware girl that patted her on the head - it was Uncas.

He was standing right behind her, with one hand still on the hide that served as a door to the wigwam he just came out of. Her crouching position and the angle in which she raised her hand to look up at him made her cheeks burn with embarrassment. He was incredibly tall and impeccably handsome. His hair was neatly pulled back, adding more definition to his strong chiseled jaw, his face was not covered in blood and dirt like the last time Alice saw him, but clean and shaven. Her isolation for the past weeks was the reason this was the first time she saw him since their first arrival at the camp, she had almost forgot about how powerful his prescence was and how it made her knees go weak. Uncas was glancing down at her, his hand no longer on her head but tucked to his side. One side of his shoulder was still wrapped in soft hide bandages but his steady posture showed no signs of injury or illness. His eyes were a bottomless hue of dark honey brown and his face carried a gentle smile. Alice's heart only raced faster when she remembered her girlish giggle in reaction to his touch. She needed to explain herself, to give reason to her misleading actions! But how? It was hard to even look this man without smoke rising off of her burning cheeks...

"You alright?" he said.

"Y- yes" It was ironic that Uncas would be asking about how she felt when he was really the only who was injured. "How about you? Is your shoulder?"

"Its all healed now, thanks to your sister." Nathaniel chimed in, appearing next to Cora, apparently Alice was the only one who did not notice him approach. "Hey Alice!"

"Hello Nathaniel!" Alice tried to mimick his enthusiasim. She was relieved that Nathaniel was able to break the awkwardness that was building up during her exchange Uncas, but she was also a little disappointed because it robbed her of the chance to talk to him more. She needed to know how he was healing.

"Im much better but could use some help with washing my wound right now." Uncas replied, his eyes still on Alice as if Nathaniel had never interrupted. Cora looked up,

"Oh goodness I forgot to get water today! I will come with you to the river and get it cleaned up by the bank. Let me just take care of something else first..."

" I can help." It was merely a thought, a little idea derived from both desire and responsibility, that perhaps she should take matters in her own hands and express personally and first handly the gratitude she felt towards the man who saved her again and again. It was intended to be spoken by the little voice in Alice's head but for some reason she blurted it out with her mouth, unable to take it back. All eyes were on her now, as if Alice had said something horribly wrong.

"I, I just want to con-contribute a little..." Alice almost whispered, her eyes on the ground.

"That sounds swell, and I think your sister deserves a break from constantly attending to this big baby right here. Im out of work now, because she is too busy to be bothered by me." Nathaniel smirked at Cora. Uncas chuckled and with his good arm gave his brother a playful comeback by toussling Nathaniel's hair. Even Alice managed a grin, though her pleasure was most likely derived from her wish for a distraction had come true rather than from Nathaniel's jest.

" I dont know much, but I will try my best to help. Rest sister, I will be back soon." Alice felt a little braver and began leading the way towards the nearby river. Uncas was quick to follow her, his long legs catching up untill they were walking side by side. They took a path that was quite secluded, a path that was swallowed by a forest of trees. Signs of humans were rare now, the sounds of laughter and Delaware conversation drowned out by the thick branches. Alice could hear the faint songs of birds paired with the crunching of leaves as they made their way toward the river. She felt the warmth radiating from his body as he walked next to her and the occasion brush of his skin on her arm as his good hand gently swayed at his side. It made Alice wonder if he noticed this too.

The river soon came into view, Uncas picked a spot near a large rock and sat down. Alice sat beside him and began to reach out to unwind his bandage. What used to be a bloody and sticky mess was now a fierce scar on his shoulder. It was still tender and peppered with scabs, but a speedy recovery nonetheless. After removing the bandage, Alice picked up the piece of cloth that Cora gave her and reached out to soak it in the water. The river was cold but refreshing, Alice was soothed by the peaceful surroundings and lack of public scrutiny in this wonderful forest. Being next to a strong warrior who risked his life to save her made her feel safe and a little giddy. It wasnt as if she never thought about their relationship, but her inexperience had failed to give her any definite answers. They barely knew each other, they barely talked to each other but she sensed a connection with him that she had never felt before with any one else. Still, it was confusing. Was Uncas her friend?

_Friends dont risk their lives to save each other...do they?_ Alice discovered she also lacked experience in the friendship department. But friends dont look at each other like the way he was looking at her now.

Their eyes met, and Alice paused her movements. The forest, the river all suddenly seemed to fade away, and her reality is transforming into a hazy dream.

"You didn't come visit me."

Alice could not tell if he was angry, he certainly didnt look angry or sound angry.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could mutter. Shame hit her like a slap to the face. Almost a month goes by and she could not even find the courage or time to go visit the man who nearly died protecting her? Trying to escape his gaze, Alice looked down and resumed caring for his wound, hoping to find a little redemption by completing the task with her best ability.

He did not reply to her apology, and the silence fueled her unease and guilty conscience.

"Im, Im really sorry. But thank you, I owe you so much." She looked up, Uncas' brow raised slightly in a curious manner. He was listening intently and it gave Alice more confidence. "I made a promise to myself to start participating in this village now... All this time has passed and I have been just sulking like a baby. If you need anything -"

She was still searching his face for a response, so when he suddenly cracked a huge smile, Alice was so relieved and shocked that she began to smile too. Then it broke out into an uncomfortable chuckle, both of them grinning at each other. Uncas' eyes were warm, his smile was lazy. Slowly his gaze began to roam towards the forest, like he was thinking.

"You can still visit me, I am nearby."

"Sure, it would be nice." Alice smiled, determined to set things right.

"How is your wigwam?"

"It is very nice, thank you again." Alice was suddenly grateful, for the change of subject, for the food and shelter that the camp had provided for her and Cora, and grateful for him.

"Very nice? You live by village idiot." His tone was playful.

Alice chuckled.

"What?"

"Thats what your brother called him too. He was quite strange the first time I saw him, but I believe he is a very nice person." Alice replied shyly.

"You like the word nice alot huh?" Uncas gazed back at her with a playful smirk.

Alice could not think of an adequate reply so she just smiled at the ground, a little flustered to look him in the eye.

They continued to talk about nothing important at all. Sometimes Uncas would tease Alice a little but cautious to never cross the line to offend her. Her mood was quickly lifted and she felt surprisingly happy. At points she thought of things to say to Uncas so she could tease him herself, but she decided to save it till the next time they talk to each other.

Before they both realized, the sun began to set against the vast American sky. Alice and Uncas walked back to the camp side by side. The proximity of Uncas' hand next to her own was all she could concentrate on and when they arrived back at the camp, she could not recall anything they had talked about on their journey back. Something about his friend...

"Brother, Come eat!" Nathaniel came walking towards them from the fire pit. "Alice is probably starving or dying to get away from you"

Uncas muttered something in Mohican which produced a chuckle from Nathaniel. " Huh Alice? What do you think?"

Alice didnt understand the exchange between Uncas and his brother, she was a little unsure "He- he's quite funny."

Suddenly, Uncas turned his head to look at her and Nathaniel seemed just as shocked. "Uncas? My brother may be lots of things, but he is barely a comedian!" Alice lowered her head, slightly embarrassed that she gave a wrong answer. Uncas pushed his brother playfully and grunted.

"No more useless talk, I'm starving." The brothers then shared a mischievous glance, then raced towards the fire pit.

Alice continued to walk slowly while watching them run, thinking about what she could say when she visited Uncas tomorrow.

* * *

_**Authors note:**_

_**Sorry for the late update! Ive been quite busy and writing this chapter was a little difficult. However Ive been listening to alot of songs that remind me of this ALICE UNCAS pairing from LOTM, so I wanted to share it with you guys. These songs convey the rural loneliness type of feel, Tell me what you think! **__**Thanks again for the awesome reviews! **_

_****_**Playlist:**

**Civilian - Wye Oak**

**The Wolves - Bon Iver**

**Let it go - The Lonely Forest**

**Cold Fame - Band of Skulls**


End file.
